Once Upon a Dream
by obsessedStuck
Summary: They said farewell.


sigh sadstuck idk

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

"Looks like a party over here. Come on Eridan let's go sea!" the Witch of Life pulled her companion of to the large group. Somehow their dream bubble had merged into a larger one and the pair could see everyone everywhere.

"Fef sloww dowwn! Isn't it a little strange that evveryone is here like this?" the Prince of Hope tried to pull her back but she insisted on moving farther in.

"Why would it be weird? It's so coral that we can sea everyone like this since we haven't seen anemone in such a long time!"

Pushing his bad feeling aside, Eridan followed Feferi further into the large dream bubble. Many colours were intermingled due to the many memories meshing together. All the doomed versions of his friends would be here. All those offshoot timelines that Aradia created, the result ended here. Masses of Aradiabots could be seen flying here and there. Doomed off shots of that one human Dave was scattered about. Different versions of your friends floated around and you could probably find that all of them have reached god tier at least once. But what caught his attention was the pillar in the middle of the bubble. It gave off an ominous feeling and some sort of red slab sat at the top of it.

"Eridan look look! It's Sollux! He reached god tier too!" Feferi squealed and flew over to a figure wearing a dark green outfit and had his hood up. It was easy to tell it was Sollux from the set of four horns sticking out of the hood. Bright yellow wings fluttered behind the troll's body.

The Mage of Doom almost toppled over when Feferi suddenly swooped down and hugged him. His hood was knocked off and his wings prevented him from falling.

"It's so good to see you Sollux!" Feferi cried and hugging him a little tighter.

"Good to thee you too," Sollux patted her on the back.

"Sol," Eridan 'greeted' as he stood a bit away.

"ED," Sollux returned the greeting and looked the Prince over, "Nithe pant'th."

"Shut up Mage at least I'm not some fool that believves in magic and that other hoofbeast shit."

Feferi let out a sigh hidden with a light chuckle, "You two can have a proper conversation without some stupid argument now can you."

"I'm not the one in pumpkin pant'th and purple ballet thoeth."

"And I'm not the one that's blatantly showwin' such childish beliefs."

"My Mage God Tier ith completely different from your th'tupid wizthard crap."

"Come on you guys stop it!" Feferi shouted, "Who's being the wrigglers now. I mean yeah you two had your bad moments but come on enough is enough."

Sollux slouched and turned away while putting his hood back up and Eridan looked away with a huff and crossed arms. While Eridan was pouting to the side, he saw Nepeta float by in her Derse pajamas holding hands with a God Tier Karkat. She waved at him and he waved back while thinking to himself that he was happy for her.

"Thorry Eridan."

"Wwhat?" Eridan turned around and found Sollux looking down in front of him. It looked as though the dichromatic troll wanted to put his hands into some pockets but his god tier outfit didn't have any.

"Wwhy are you apologizin' to me? . . . I should be the one sayin' sorry after all those things that I did."

"I think we both needed to thay it to each other. After all we were both idiot'th in a lot of thituationth."

Sollux gave him a wry smile and the Prince returned it. He turned to Feferi expecting to see a smile on her face as if she was proud of the two but instead she looked worried. No afraid was a better description.

"Wwhat's wwrong Fef?"

"I . . . I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right," she suddenly flew into Eridan's arms and hugged him. He was surprised but comforted her anyways.

He saw Sollux look away and he followed the Mage's view. He was looking at the ominous pillar at the center of the bubble. Something above began to fly down. Something from outside the bubble. It appeared to be a sarcophagus. Why the heck would that kind of thing would be doing here?

The thing then split in two and fell to the side revealing a large grotesque green and muscular figure.

"Thith ith where we thay good bye."

Eridan looked back at Sollux who was still looking up. Before he could even ask a question a bright and strange light flew from the pillar over to his right. The doomed off shots began to burn up, their flesh were burned right to the bone before they disappeared altogether. An Equius disappeared right in front of the Derse Nepeta and she reached out to him but the Knight of Blood pulled her back and hugged her close before they disappeared into the light. The hands by the Mage's sides balled up into fists.

"Sol . . . you kneww."

The troll slowly turned around and under the hood had a solemn face, "Yeah . . ."

"Eridan what's going on?" Feferi asked as she began to pull apart the hug.

"No don't," Eridan pulled her back and held her head to his chest so that she wouldn't see.

"Don't let go of her ED," Sollux stated and the Prince looked up at him again. A bright light began to grow around him and he could see parts of the troll were disintegrating. And for some reason he was smiling. It was a small sad smile.

_Wait._

Eridan held out his hand towards the bones and before he could grab them they disappeared. His hand too began to disappear along with the edges of his loved one's wings.

_No I didn't get to say sorry._

_These bubbles were supposed to be a second chance._

_I still haven't talked to everyone yet._

_It can't end this way._

Eridan began to panic but he then remembered the last words of his rival and pulled the remains of his arm back to hold Feferi close. She was shaking and he could feel the tears on his clothes but he still held her tight.

He couldn't say it would be alright because they both knew it wouldn't.

Within seconds the white light enveloped the both of them and he shut his eyes tight. All the senses were leaving him and he could no longer feel Feferi being held close to him.

Before the white light overpowered him completely he heard the last three words he should have said himself.

_I love you._


End file.
